The present invention relates generally to interconnection cables, and more specifically to devices for managing and protecting such cables.
Cables of many types connect various kinds of components such as personal computers, laptop computers, handheld devices, external storage devices and other peripheral devices. These cables commonly transfer power and/or input and output signals between respective components. Cables, for instance, are commonly used to supply a computer with the necessary power and to connect a monitor to the computer. A couple of challenges accompanying the use of cables are the constant battle to prevent entanglement of the cables and the protection of the connecting ends of the cables.
The challenge of tangled cables during usage and storage is a very familiar nuisance to users today. This is especially true as the number of cables used increases with the growing number of computing and peripheral devices. In addition to presenting itself in a very untidy manner, tangled cables also become safety and fire hazards. The protection of the ends of the cables that actually plug into components is critical since damage, dust, dirt, etc. can prevent the proper functioning of the cable. The ends of cables have become even more vulnerable today as cables are frequently plugged, unplugged, and transported together with mobile computing devices and peripherals.
Addressing the entanglement problem today are devices such as straps, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ctwisty-tiesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctie wraps,xe2x80x9d which bind cables together. Separate devices, such as caps, are sometimes used to protect the ends of cables. Unfortunately, such straps and caps are often discarded, lost, cut apart or otherwise usable after their initial use.
In view of the foregoing, devices that can both efficiently manage the length of cables and protect their connecting ends would be desirable.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for using the apparatus to protect and manage the use of cables. This device is an integration of two functional components that are used with cables of all types. First is a protective component that protects the ends of cables, which are referred to as connectors. These connectors can be plugged into devices such as computers and peripheral devices such that the respective components can be interconnected. The second component is a cable management component, which is used to manage the length of the cable. A very common example of the second component and its use is a cable clip that secures a cable that is wound up in a coil. In a general sense, the invention is the combination of the protective component and the cable management component into a single apparatus.
One aspect of the present invention pertains to a cable management and protection device that has a protective cap and a cable clip. The protective cap has an open end capable of securely fitting over at least a portion of the connector, whereby the protective cap protects the connector from physical damage and contamination. The cable clip removably secures a section of the cable""s length in order to manage the length of the cable, and wherein the cable clip is connected to the protective cap.
A second aspect of the present invention pertains to a cable management and protection device that contains a protective tube and a cable clip. The protective tube has two open ends, each end capable of securely fitting over at least a portion of a respective one of the connectors. The cable clip removably secures a section of the cable""s length in order to manage the length of the cable, wherein the cable clip is connected to the protective tube.
Another aspect of the present invention pertains to method for using the cable management and protection device during storage and use of a cable.